User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Blog Entry/Journal: The Elemental Majins
Again, I'm typing this on my phone at 1AM, but this is worth even getting in trouble for. I'm here today to put the Elemental Majins into perspective. At least, how I understand it. This could be updated from time to time, but yeah. This is what I've got. Off the top of my head. Also, if this offends any of the Majins, or anyone else, I am truly sorry. First up is the Majin of Fire. Through the anime and through the anime works, I've realized that fire represents not only strength. Not only heat. Light. An aspect of danger. But it is willpower. It represents an inner strength. An inner fire that burns. It is passion and strength to keep on pushing and finally make it to the peak, where your fire will burn the brightest. Next up is the Majin of Water. The way it is presented in modern culture is healing, soothing, gentle, but the way it is depicted by Luke, Shark and even the Majin of Water it's self, doesn't seem to be that. The way I see it, it represents change and one's ability to go with the flow and handle anything that comes their way without having to change yourself. Even if it can get bottled up, it is better to let it flow, because it's refreshing when it flows and you can experience it. And really, who else better to represent that than our Water Adepts? Especially Luke. Water's representation here, I feel, is Luke in a nutshell. ... I kinda don't feel right putting Luke-san in a nutshell because he's such an amazing character that should be experienced as everything they are, nothing more and nothing less, but you get me. (I'm sorry, Luke-san! I couldn't think of any way else to word it!) Third up to bat is the Majin of Wind, and to me, he represents life. You know that feeling? That rush of the wind on your face when you run and feel free? Half of that is because of the wind, right? So I thought, "the wind is like life. Chaotic and powerful sometimes, but calm and gentle in others." I'm not sure how it's displayed in characters, and can have it's own dynamic aspects to it, but that's what I take from it. Also, I have a whole myth for this. How the Majin of Wind breathed a single breath into everything that can "die," be it animate or not. It's called a Mortal Breath, and though things with beating hearts can't have their Life breathed back into them, things like castles, boats, swords and all that can, and it's never too late, until your Mortal Breath has returned to the Majin of Wind and it is his to give to something new again if he so chooses, and you are gone from the world. Fourth on our topic now is the Majin of Earth, and I feel as if he represents reality. Nothing more. Nothing less. And you know the lyrics of the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls? "You bleed just to know you're alive?" Yeah, it's pretty much just a sadder version of running in an open field with wind and feeling alive, in my vision. Because earth is solid. It is what it is, and you can not only escape it but you need something solid in your life or else you'd die. :/ And this can be taken both ways, like everything else. It can be bad; hard, tough, stubborn. But it can also be good; like a bed of grass. Hopefully not the itchy kind. It can be like a mountain, or a trench, something hard to overcome. It can be molded by changes, by choices, and it can help you, be the basics of what you need in life. And it's something you can hold in your hand. Something you can say "this is real" about. Because it is. No one can deny that. Alongside reality, the Majin of Earth seems to represent truth, honesty, loyalty, belief, possibly security and solidarity, and resolve, all seen depicted in Tyrone and even Barlish, the two of the more prominent Earth users. Even Morse, who strongly believed in and followed Liebert and Stolz, whatever their choices were. Following up after the Majin of Earth is the Majin of Wood, who seems to be a very symbiotic Majin. I think, like trees, he represents growth and inner strength. Growing as a person and reaching the sky. Finding that light and becoming strong. And for this, you need a good old on reality, and you need life to put into your growth, and this growth can help make even your fire burn, to help you reach your goal. Next was a little hard for me to describe. The Majin of Thunder was a little tricky for me, but then, that was only because I was thinking about the electricity bit. Like lightning and the zaps and all that. But the Majin of Thunder is not the Majin of Lightning. And thunder is what comes after lightning, a sound. An impact. So, to me, that's what the Majin of Thunder is. Impacting. Leaving a mark. An effect. The energy that passes from heart to heart when you bond with someone, the jolts you feel when you do something you love doing, the energy you feel when you run through that breezy feild, the rush in you when you move to reach a goal, serious or not. (Gilbert reference, anybody? Yes? No?) The Majin of Thunder is the Majin that represents the "zap!" or the "crack!" that makes something special, and what he represents is what starts someone's emotional fire. Their growth. Their life. Their movement. They're willingness to change. Their memories. It can even make you realize how something really is! And it is something that can come at some of the most random times, and it could be a stroke of genius, a wake up call, it can come from somebody. Something. It can be made all on your own. Yeah, that's what I feel the Majin of Thunder represents. The Majin of Time was also a little tricky for me, but then again, that's probably just because I couldn't word it right. So I'll give it a try. The Majin of Time represents, well, time. The passage of time. The fact that it can make memories when something special happens. And that, while it can never stop, sometimes it feels like it's not even running. And those timeless things? Mementos? Trophies? Memorabilia? Those are like memories in the flesh that time has brought you to. As you sail across the ever-changing waters, you go places with the life in your sails, the strength from your journey supporting you. And you go places. You meet people. You connect, feel the jolt, the rush, keep memorabilia, and that's all brought to you because you took the time for it. It represents experience. There we go, that was the word I was looking for! Experience. You know, taking the time off to do something? To experience it? Yeah, that feels about right. Also, though you can't pause it entirely, you can focus on a single moment in time and think about it. And fix it if it needs fixing so that everything turns out OK! Together with the Majin of Space, I guess it can also represent some of choice-making. I'm sure there's more, but it's probably common knowledge by now. The whole time going on forever, but each person's Mortal Breath can be breathed for so long. So I won't delve into that and just hope you guys know that that's kinda part of it, too, in a slightly complicated way. I know I can word this better, so I'll keep trying. Finally, we have the Majin of Space, and he is one of the Majins who's representation is quite relevant yet slightly overlooked. I think his representation is choice. To be somewhere. To meet someone. To do something. To think this or that. It is all a choice made to accommodate something, for whatever reason. It's a little vague, but think of it this way: You're given a room that is totally bare. What do you do with it? You need to make a choice, right? And it can literally be anything! Like a blank canvas, space is just waiting to be filled with the things you experience through the choices you make, together with the other representations of the other Elemental Majins. And as I said in my last journal, choices are a huge part of Majin Bone's universe and of life it's self. That's all for this, and I hope this doesn't offend anyone in any way, and I hope it makes sense. This is just opinion, so yeah, don't hate, you don't have to believe it. But I would love to know if you do and if it at least makes sense. X3 Category:Blog posts